Push-To-Talk (“PTT”) service is commonly found in two-way radio systems including a public safety radio communication system for police, dispatch radio systems for businesses, and more recently, cellular telecommunication systems. The PTT service provides one-to-one, or one-to-many, audio communication in wireless communication systems. With the PTT service, one party can communicate to other parties in a one-to-many call by pressing a PTT key. For example, in a police radio communication system, PTT can be used to send out a call from a central station to all available police officers, and a police officer responding to the call can send out a reply to all other police officers and to the central station. Similarly, Push-To-Video (“PTV”) service provides one-to-one, or one-to-many, video and audio communication service in wireless communication systems. Because the video communication service provided by PTV may contain audio portion as well as video, it is desirable to able to control the audio and video portions of PTV communication.